


The Cullen Family Meets The Lost Boys

by frostedroyaltea



Category: Lost Boys (Movies), Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alice Cullen is single, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, Cheating, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, David's trademark growl, Divorce, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Forks Washington, Gore, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, I have no regrets, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jasper Hale is single, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mind Reading, Motorcycles, Movie: Lost Boys (1987), Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Pokemon, Prophetic Visions, Road Trips, Romance, Santa Carla (Lost Boys), Saxophone Guy (The Lost Boys), Sorry Not Sorry, Strength, Telepathy, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, Visions, Werewolves, that good ol' aNgSt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedroyaltea/pseuds/frostedroyaltea
Summary: The Lost Boys go to Forks for a vacation away from the heat of Santa Carla. There they meet the Cullen family. Will there be a bloody battle or blossoming romance full of love and passion?
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Marko/Paul (Lost Boys)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 10





	1. INTRO X AUTHOR NOTE

-warnings-  
blood  
gore  
vampires  
sparkles  
sparkliness  
hot stuff?  
fighting  
romance?  
character death?  
motorcycles  
handsome people?  
scary, maybe  
horror?  
😏  
🤐  
🤔  
🤫

******

will not post often (probably)  
no post schedule  
like and comment (why not?)

******

QUESTION: team David or team Edward?

(originally (and still on) Wattpad)

https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2B28YL5H72PiCPqluZ7I5r?si=GwLJ-kXXQeq-csRRP1B-Og


	2. chapter 1

Motorcycles roared. Gleeful laughter filled the air. Four vampires, drunk from humans fresh from a party rode through the beach, spraying sand on the happy beachgoers. Angry shouts followed them, the vampires ignored them, they had their minds set on something else.

The leader, a tall blond who had recently lost his mullet hollered at their newest victim who road behind them to keep up. He would be led to the collapsed resort, as Michael had. The strategy had barely worked back in the 80s. But they were keen to try it again.

******

"Marko," their leader said. He pointed to the youngest, a blond-haired vampire. He was easily recognizable. Marko refused to get rid of his long hair, it was his trademark.

Marko looked up at the leader. "Yes, David?"

"Food. I'll trust you'll know what to get." He gave a wicked grin.

_"Not again. Please. Not after what happened last time."_

_"It won't be like last time. This one won't become one of us."_

"Some Chinese food?" Marko asked, earning knowing laughter from the others.

"Perfect," David said. "Absolutely perfect."

******

The vampires drew out ratted cloths and whipped the blood from their faces.

The human would be found in a week or so. Perhaps he drowned. Or maybe, just maybe, he fell from the cliffs.

After all, Hudson's Bluff was their home. A perfect place for "accidental" deaths. Besides, why would anyone suspect vampires?

******

"Any updates on The Frogs?" David asked. He paced the floor. Dwayne sat on the ancient cracked fountain. He slung one leg over the other and slouched broodily.

"They've headed North. There's a clan of do-gooder vampires. I don't know what they're planning. But it can't be good."

"Keep an eye on things up there Dwayne. I trust you to do so," David said. He came to a stop before coming to a stop in front of Dwayne. He nodded solemnly. He'd do what was needed to track them.

David sat in the old wheelchair staring off into space before continuing. "We'll be heading up there ourselves. I've heard there's rain and tree protection. We'll get to be out longer. And we'll be able to track them, I don't want them out of our grasp for long. It's time that we finish them." He clasped his hands together and rested his chin on them. He hunched forward and his eyes got a glazed look over them. "Soon," he whispered softly. "Soon they will be finished."


	3. chapter 2

"Carlisle!" Alice burst into the office. The door slammed into the desk, chipping off a piece of dark stained wood. She grasped the door frame tightly.

"Yes, Alice?" Carlisle turned in his office chair to face the frantic girl.

"I had a vision!" She moved from the door to the chair in front of the Dr. She grasped the sides of it until her knuckles turned white.

"What is it?" He interwove his fingers and helped placed his elbows on the desk. Carlisle leaned forward peaking the girl's confidence.

"Four vampires coming. But, they are unlike us. They seem, darker, more ancient. Like the classic story take vampire. Only worse. Much worse." She leaned back, collapsing into the soft fabric of the chair. "Oh! What do we do?"

"Let them come. We'll train. It's been years since that last battle and we're all out of practice." He turned back around thinking she was done. He turned his head towards her after hearing an attention-grabbing cough.

"That's not all. Three twenty or thirty something-year-olds coming. They're tracking the vampires or the vampires are tracking them. They carry weapons." She closed her eyes and moaned softly. "I've never had a vision so intense before."

"Prepare the others. I have to be on call in a few hours and it takes a while to get to the hospital." Carlisle stood and moved from the desk. On his way out the door, he gave her a sharp look. "You prepare yourself. Tell the others as well. And get Bella and Edward I here."

"Okay."

Alice ran through the halls and the forest until she came to a little wooden cabin.

The roof was set stones, ones that came from a nearby river. The door had a beautifully coloured stained glass window in the middle of it.

It was the house Edward and Bella had lived in since they had been married.

She knocked on the heavy wooden door and waited. Alice didn't want to disturb anything that might have been going on. A minute later a shirtless Edward appeared. "Carlisle needs you. Bella too."

"Bella!" he yelled. Bella appeared at the door.

"What?" She leaned against the door frame and threw a shirt at Edward's chest. "You forgot this."

"Thanks, babe." Edward pulled the shirt over his head, his well-toned chest - _wait this isn't an Edella_ \- "Let's go."

******

They stood in front of the Doctor's desk waiting for him to say his piece. "So, Alice has had a vision. Vampires are headed this way. We don't yet know if we will cross paths. But start training in case we do. Her description was unrecognizable to me."

He turned his bird-like face to Bella and stared her in the eye. "Bella talk to Jacob and warn the pack. And start communicating with him more. More werewolves will be popping up anytime now. Ask them if they'll patrol state borders."

His face turned to Edward and his expression softened as if he was looking at a precious child. "Edward, my dear Edward, go across the state. Tell our friends to keep their eyes peeled. Peeled like those grape delicacies we all enjoy so much.

"Now go my children!"

Carlisle threw his hands in the air and shouted. He made a quick gesture towards the door. "Hurry. Hurry!"

They ran out and set off to their tasks. By dusk, Jacob and the other wolves knew about the oncoming vampires and humans. Edward had set off on his journey and was dining with their friends as his family curled in their beds.


	4. chapter 3

A lone motorcycle roared as it's owner drove it along the road. The vampire stopped once he reached an abandoned comic book store. He got off the bike and strode to the entrance.

The board was still alight with glowing signs and bulbs that light up the roller coasters. The lights were still on in the store. The vampire strode in, letting the door fall open with a bang.

Sam, now twenty years old and growing a goatee, appeared. The colour drained from his face as soon as he recognized the dark flowing hair and strong, muscular build.

Dwayne stepped forward, threateningly flexing the muscles that were visible underneath his open, shirtless jacket.

"Where are they?" he asked in a deep smoky growl.

"Who?" Sam replied, his voice quavering as he tried to gain a strong, dependable composure.

"You very well know who!" Dwayne yelled slamming a gloved fist on the counter. Cracks veined the thin glass and several shards fell from it, clattering on to the floor. "Tell me. Besides," he said grinning menacingly, "we are untouchable. We have new means of... _protection_."

"Gone." Suddenly Sam's eyes widened, fully feeling the danger he put himself in. "Wait!" he cried as the gloved hand closed around his throat.

******

**Santa Carla Headline**   
**____________________________________**

_**Local man sent to the hospital** after receiving wounds after an attack. Sam Emerson was working after hours when an unidentified person broke in and attacked him. Emerson received a broken neck, multiple......._

"Explain." David dropped the newspaper on the fountain where Dwayne stood.

"I know where The Hunters went. It took some convincing," Dwayne picked up the rag and continued to clean Sam's blood from his hands, "but I know where they went."

"Where." David stalked to where Dwayne stood and they met chest to chest. Even with Dwayne standing on the fountain's rim David still met his height.

Dwayne didn't falter under the leaders piercing gaze. "A place called Forks. From the weak one I learned of other 'vampires', " he said making finger quotes with the word vampires.

"What do you mean 'vampires' Dwayne?" The leader said copying Dwayne's action at the word vampires.

"I looked them up. There wasn't much about them, but they seem _different_. They even have the nerve to acquaint themselves with humans. That's I found out."

Dwayne faltered and stepped backwards into the now dried fountain seeing David tense posture and darkened eyes. David rose a fist and eyed Dwayne with narrowed, angry eyes. "Don't keep using our preys resources."

He lowered his hand and flew off to await the morning in a deep crevice. They had found a new one after the _incident_. It was protected. By craggy stalagmites and stalactites. The passages were filled with stale air, far too toxic for meezly human lungs.

They were safe and protected. And now armed with The Frogs location and the weapons and their means of protection. They could now finish off the two humans that plagued them the longest. As they disposed of other hunters they would kill The Frogs. Edgar and Alan were in danger, and they had little time to act.


	5. chapter 4

WARNING  
GRUESOME GORY GROSS HORRIFYING DESCRIPTIONS  
next chapter will be a recap/summary

_________________________________________________________

"Edgar we have a problem."

"What is it?" Edgar sat in their hotel room sharpening his stakes and slipping them into the old, worn, garlic laced bag he carried everywhere.

"Sam. He's dead."

There was silence from the blond brown-haired Frog. The dark-haired Frog looked at him sadly. "How?" Edgar's voice turned deep and rocky, it was far from his usual gruff town.

"Someone or _something_ attacked him. Quite possibly the ones who killed the rest of the Emerson family."

"What wounds?" The blond brown was unable to form coherent complex and long sentences caused by the grief that held him at the throat.

"Broken neck, mutilated body, his blood _gone_. All of it."

"We'll avenge him. Him and everyone else those monsters killed. We'll destroy them." Edgar's voice shook in grief and anger and his whole being trembled with fury. "We'll kill them." There was a murderous glint in his eye.

Both remaining hunters knew the only thing that would stop them would be their own death and/or destruction. Take your pick, they certainly didn't want to.


	6. chapter 4 recap/summary

Sam is dead  
Dwayne killed Sam  
Edgar is mad, sad, and making sure their weapons are in tip top shape  
Alan is sad and still underrated and mostly not important


	7. chapter 5 preview

"Help him," he snarled.


	8. chapter 5

"Let's ride!" The vampires took off roaring down the road. They had a ways to go before reaching Forks. Their journey would take up the night. To avoid the sun they set out at dusk, something they never did. They wore helmets, gloves, and the leather clothing motorcyclists often acquired.

They soon came to the shaded trees and cool air. The leader pulled to a stop and held a hand out. The rest pulled up around him. The could see the sun. "We have to hurry." For the first time in over twenty years, the others heard fear in David's voice.

Dwayne stepped forward. "Where will we go?" His hair stayed long as well as Marko's and it lifted in the wind. Marko took in the glint in Dwayne's eyes. Marko slouched forward, making his small figure tiny. Dwayne was planning something.

" _You know something, Dwayne. Tell me_."

" _There's an area a ways from here. Trees, caves, shelter, no people to discover us_."

"Follow me," was all David said.

They barely made it to the cave. Their skin blistered and burned and the smell of smoke filled the small space. They flew up to the ceiling and slept.

******

Alice collapsed to the floor. Her eyes rolled up into her head. Carlisle was by her side in an instant. "What is it?"

"They're here?" Practically on our doorstep."

******

What they did was stupid. If David was awake they were well aware of what would happen. If they had even spoken of the plan if he was remotely conscious they'd end up regretting it.

But they'd had no other choice. And now their friend, brother, leader, wouldn't wake. They tried everything, blood; from humans and animals, they'd even tried their own. They'd made potions that had left the minds of humans centuries ago. Nothing worked.

So they took him to the ones they'd end up killing. Even with they're extraordinary power they knew the others were older, by a few decades, but will, older.

Dwayne held David on his shoulders.

"How much further?" Marko asked as he eyed the stars. They weren't as visible as they were in The Bluffs. "I can't tell time out here. The stars move differently.

"Soon," Dwayne said.

Paul didn't say anything. His eyes shifted and he kept his attention on the forest sounds. " _Shut up. Both of you. We're close_." His thoughts trailed into the others. The connection they all shared refused to spike into David's mind. Something was really wrong.

 _"Do you think they can read minds?"_ Marko asked.

 _"Let's hope not. They'd have heard us coming miles ago if they're anything like us. Or our smell..."_ Paul trailed off worriedly.

They marched on until they came to a clearing. "We're here," Paul said. "Who's going to the door?"

Dwayne and Paul turned to Marko. _"Should we?"_ Paul asked his attention now on Dwayne.

_"He'll hate us."_

_"Not for long."_

Their gazes met Marko's.

"What," Marko growled. He eyed them.

"Marko," Paul began.

"We all love you-" Dwayne added.

"-This will be really helpful to us. And David."

"so if you'll just go up to the door-"

"-Please?" they said together.

"Why?" Marko said, looking at them through narrowed eyes.

"Well..." Paul said. "You're small. And the youngest. They'll probably trust you most."

Marko snorted. "I'm probably the least trustworthy."

"Just go," Dwayne said before shoving Marko's back.

Marko shot to the door, riding the wind and landed just in front of it. He trained his hearing to the inside of the room. He heard the empty sounds of false breathing, something young vampires did. There was movement, fresh blood, from neither human, animal, or vampire.

He rose a hand and took the doorknob in it. He turned it, only to find it to be locked. He yanked it harder and the mechanisms inside broke. He heard a gasp from the inside of the room. He pushed the door open. There were eight vampires staring back at him.

"They're here," is all he said. His friends appeared beside him.

Dwayne strode into the room and dropped David onto the couch. "Help him," he snarled.

"Hey no," Carlisle said.

"I said help him." Dwayne's eyes flashed. "Don't make me repeat myself.

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked. Beside him Alice stood there, trembling as her eyes rolled back in her head and she received another vision.

At the back of the room there stood Jasper. Carlisle motioned towards him and Jasper was at his side in an instant.

Dwayne's eyes shifted between three vampires that stood in front of him. "Who are you?" he asked.

_"Marko you know what to do."_

It was a moment before he got a reply.

_"I see, Dwayne."_

Marko stepped beside David. "Why does it matter who we are?" He pointed at David. "He needs help." Marko lifted his head to stare into Carlisle's eyes. "And you, you're a doctor. So help him."

Carlisle looked at the other seven. His eyes met the eyes of another, a shovel face-shaped tall one. "Edward. You and Bella take our guests to the guest room. They must be tired." 

Edward nodded. "Follow me."

Marko scowled. " _Do we trust them?"_

 _"No."_ Paul and Dwayne answered together. Still, they followed Edward to the third floor. 

"Here's where all the guest room are. How long will you be staying?"

The three looked at each other. Edward eyed them warily. "We don't know," Paul said. 

Bella grabbed hold of Edward. "We should head back home." 

"No, I want to stay."

Bella frowned. "Why? How much trouble could they be?"

Edward raised his eyebrows. "We should talk somewhere private." He turned his attention to the other three. "Stay here. Rest. I'm sure your friend will be fine."

Marko's eyes flashed. "What rooms are available?" His voice was almost a growl. 

Edward motioned to a closed room. "This one. It's quite large."

The three stepped into the room. Edward locked the door from the outside and stepped away from it. "Let's go." 

They went back downstairs to find David on a stretcher between Carlisle and the big, tall, beefy, Emmett. "Let's get him to the basement." Carlisle looked to Edward. "You keep an eye on them. Rosalie, alert Jacob and his pack. Bring Jacob and another wolf over. Have the pack surround the borders." 

"Yes Carlisle," Edward said before retreating upstairs. Rosalie ran out the door alerting the already waiting pack. They spread themselves throughout the trees, miles from the house, and straying into city borders. Their senses were stronger than many vampires senses were. They were ready.

"Bella, take Renesme somewhere safe. Get Jasper than come back." Bella disappeared into the night witht the child. "Alice, alert me if you have any more visions yet. These are the vampires right?"

She nodded. "I'm not sure why though. That is yet to be revealed."

"Emmett, help me get him to my office." They went through a door and down a set of stairs into a dark room. "What are you going to do?"

"Figure out what's wrong with him. They haven't down anything bad yet."

"I can smell the death on him," Emmett warned. 

"Go back upstairs. Keep an eye on the others. If they really are vampires they'll be restless until morning."

Emmett nodded wordlessly and returned to the upstairs. 


	9. chapter 6 preview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven’t posted in so long. At the end of December I had finals and since then i’ve been going through more stuff than I thought. I still am working on chapter 6 but it is almost done so it should be coming soon. constructive criticism is appreciated.

Upstairs Marko had Paul and Dwayne pinned beneath them. "You idiots," he snarled. He angrily gestured to the door. "That thing is locked," he whisper-shouted. And they are out there!"  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
He heard Edwards gasp of surprise and the mist cleared. David had Edward pinned against a wall, his hand around Edward's throat.


	10. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a playlist. i highly recommend it. 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2B28YL5H72PiCPqluZ7I5r?si=GwLJ-kXXQeq-csRRP1B-Og

Upstairs Marko had Paul and Dwayne pinned beneath them. "You idiots," he snarled. He angry gestured to the door. "That thing is locked," he whisper-shouted. And they are out there!"

Paul tried to move out from beneath him but was stopped by Marko. "Both of you let this happen," he growled.

Bristling he stepped off them and rattled the doorknob. "Still locked," he hissed.

"Just sleep," Dwayne said. He was already on the overly large bed.

Paul stood and walked over to a window. "Here's a window," he said.

"And if we break they'll come looking for us. We don't know them, we don't know their powers. I can tell they're a different species." Marko sighed loudly. "I can't even sleep to pass the time anymore."

"It's easy," Paul said. "Lay down and close your eyes."

Marko's eyes narrowed. "That's like asking a bat to sleep like a dog. Besides, We. Are. nocturnal."

Dwayne went to the door where Marko stood and grabbed him by the collar. He dragged Marko to the bed and dropped him on it. "There," he said.

Marko sighed. "It's been too long since I've slept in a bed. Is it even possible for us to sleep at night? We do sleep during the day, after all, to protect ourselves," he whispered.

Paul stretched out on the window seat. "I call dibs on this. And stop whispering."

_"I will when they're gone from the door. I know you know they're there."_

_"Relax Marko."_

_"Shut up Dwayne."_

_"Relax Marko."_

_"You shut up too Paul."_

Edward scowled. "I can't hear anything. The tiny one stopped yelling though."

"Strange. I thought they were actually vampires," Jasper said.

Marko smacked Dwayne's arms and eyed Paul evilly. " _See! I told you. They could hear us!"_

Outside the door, Edward frowned. "I think they're mind readers." He stiffened and turned to look at the stairs. "Jacob's here. Some of the pack is here, downstairs and surrounding the house."

Inside the room, Marko's eyes widened. _"We need Thorn, Xabier, and Thanatos. Hades too."_

 _"All of them? Is that necessary?"_ Dwayne's eyes furrowed as he asked the silent question.

 _"They have werewolves on their side. They know_ ** _something_** _about us,"_ he said. Marko paced the room. "I'm worried."

Edward's eyebrows furrowed. "They are vampires," he murmured to Jasper.

Paul shot up from the window seat. _"We need to protect our minds. Just, no talking or thinking unless absolutely necessary. We need to do the meditating thing. Marko, do you remember what to do?"_

_"I'm older than you, fool. Of course, I remember."_

The three vampires sealed off their minds, worry and anger still prickling in the depths of their consciousness. Otherwise, nothing broke through.

Edward frowned. "Something happened. They just stopped thinking. Nothing's there. Just, faint emotions. Very faint."

"Maybe they're asleep," Jasper suggested.

Edward shook his head. "No... It's different, something else entirely. It's like... a defence."

Inside the basement, David was laying on a table. He pushed out his senses, he could tell there was someone in the room with him. He heard footsteps, felt the presence of another. "Carlisle!"

"Yes?"

The new vampire gulped. "They're vampires." David felt the new vampire's eyes on him. "I know for sure now." Edward pointed to David, "He's waking."

"Go," Carlisle said. "I'll deal with him, he's weak."

David lifted his head and let out his trademark sexy growl.

Edward locked eyes with him and felt a firey burning passion fill every part of his soul.

"Where am I?" David asked. He sheltered his mind the same way his kin did.

"Your friends brought you," Edward said. David has picked their names out of their head easily enough, he couldn't see their intentions yet though. Hearing what Edward said David's vision turned red.

He heard Edwards gasp of surprise and the mist cleared. David had Edward pinned against a wall, his hand around Edward's throat. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ;) David narrowed his eyes, "Where are they," he demanded, not asked, in a growling voice. _careless whisper playing in the background._

"They're upstairs." Edward's eyes glinted. "Come with me if you don't believe me."  
  



	11. chapter 7

"Bella!" Edward cried. "Bella, it's important?"

"What is it dear?" Bella asked. She sent Nessie off to play before turning to face her shirtless ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), husband.   
  
"I have something oh so important to tell you," he said solemnly. He bowed his head and pressed the tips of his fingers together. "I," he turned ashamed;y away from her, his cheeks blazing dark grey from embarrassment and shame, "am in love," Bella gasped and her orbs glittered sadly and with unshed tears, "with another person." Edward looked at her. He ran to her and clasped her hands and kissed her tears away. Wiping her wet, dripping orbs he said, "Don't fret love! I still love you!'

"Kiss me then!" She cried and their lips met and a fire blazed between them, so _hot_ and _passionate_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _and-_ and they pulled apart abruptly.

"What are we going to tell Renesme?" Bella asked Edward. 

"The truth," Edward said.

"oh, Eddie." Bella sighed. "How are _ever_ we going to continue?"


	12. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been literal months. Sorry. Hope y'all like the ending!

David and Edward were at the beach. Saxophone Guy finished off those famous rock songs. 

Back at the house, deep in the mountain forest wooded hill, Bella and Renesme were gone, Rosalia and Alice went with them. Jasper sat awkwardly at the table with Marko, Paul, and Dwayne. Edward and Esme were judging them. Very hard. 

After the concert Saxophone Guy revealed his true form. With his saxophone of steel and hands that could throw fire, he revelled his true Legendary Pokemon self. 

Edward and David got married right there, afterwards throwing themselves together and [redacted] all through the night. They adopted Saxophone Guy and name him Stedward. 

They spent the rest of their lives together, listening to the saxy sexy tune Careless Whisper and adopting more Pokemon that disguised themselves and lead singers in cover bands.

The End.


	13. chapter 9

A few years (give or take) after the wedding Bella returns with Renesme. She and Alice start dating. Edward is angered. Bella does not give a fuck. 


End file.
